In the technology of managing an application performed on an IT (information technology) system by monitoring configuration information and a transaction, it is necessary to dynamically detecting how the computer in the system is linked to realize an IT service. With the technology, an operation manager can manage an operation and perform troubleshooting on an IT system from the viewpoint of an IT service.
For example, if an instruction on a Web page monitored by a user becomes invalid in the IT service in which a Web server, an application server, and a database server are linked to perform an operation, it is necessary to know where among the servers for realizing the service the problem has occurred.
As the prior art for realizing the above-mentioned monitoring function, there is a well-known technique for collecting and analyzing a transaction communicated among a Web server, an application server, and a database server in an IT system to be monitored.
There also is a well-known technique of collecting the configuration information about each computer in an IT system and the information about an application.
Furthermore, there is a technique which discloses the architecture of multiplexed computer system in which an application program is simultaneously executed on a plurality of computers (for example, Patent Document 1).
There also is a well-known technique of generating a user behavior profile about a specific transaction access pat of a user authorized in application software etc., and detecting an exceptional transaction activity (for example, the technique described in Patent Document 2).
In the IT system generated by a corporation, an application configuring an IT service is multiplexed and operated in a distributed computing environment to distribute a load and avoid a risk.